Optical networks provide an effective transport mechanism for various communication systems. These optical networks typically have implemented use of reconfigurable optical add/drop modules (ROADM) to carry traffic onto and off the networks; such traffic can originate and terminal at routing networks. Because the size of commercial transport optical networks (i.e., having a large number of nodes), troubleshooting and isolating network performance issues have increased in complexity and are time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for improved approaches for troubleshooting optical networks, particularly ROADM-based networks.